Prof Snape und das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren
by Anyanka3
Summary: Severus Snape muss nach Berlin und eine verrückte soll ihm die Stadt zeigen...oh, ich bin schlecht in Summarys


AN: Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J.K. Rowling. Der Rest ist mir!  
  
"Bravopunks" gehört den Ärzten (könnt ihr euch bei www.bademeister.com auch runterladen - lohnt sich - erst auf "hören" und dann auf 5,6,7,8 Bullenstaat) Tun wir einfach mal so, als ob Snape Deutsch sprechen würde. Ich hoffe mal, die Story gefällt irgendwem. Ich weiß nicht, sie ist etwas bizarr.  
  
Professor Snape und das Mädchen mit den grünen Haaren  
  
Teil 1: Hawaiihemden und McDonalds  
  
Warum hatte er sich darauf eingelassen? Warum? Hatte er im Leben nicht genug gelitten? Wie konnte Professor Dumbledore ihm das antun? Was hatte er getan? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? Er konnte es sich einfach nicht erklären? Die Welt war schlecht und alle hassten ihn! Er musste nach Berlin! Und zu welchem freudvollen Zweck? Dumbledore wollte Eincreme! Eiscreme?!? Warum war er hier? Nur wegen solcher bescheuerter Eiscreme! Dieser Depp von einem Schulleiter hatte seinen letzten Urlaub hier verbracht und wollte seit dem nur noch dieses eine beschissne Eis von dieser einen bescheuerten Eisdiele! Es war zum verzweifeln!  
  
Nein, normales Eis ist ja nicht mehr gut genug für unsere Majestät, murrte er vor sich hin. Um seine Sucht nach diesem Eis zu tarnen, hatte er Severus drei Tage "Urlaub" gegeben und auch gleich einen Flug nach Berlin gebucht. Toll, toll, toll! Was sollte er hier eine Woche zwischen lauter Muggeln? Und das schlimmste war ja, dass Dumbledore ihm jemanden organisiert hatte, der sich in Berlin auskannte, um ihm alles zu zeigen. Es war Sommer und es war drückend heiß, als er in der Hauptstadt Deutschlands ankam. Die anderen Leute hier, die entweder gestresst hin und her rannten (meist Mütter, die ihre Kinder einfingen oder sehr selbstmordgefährdet aussehende Bankangestellte) oder vollkommen erschlagen von der Schwüle auf Bänken, Koffern oder einfach auf dem Boden hockten, starrten ihn als er vobei ging vollkommen entgeistert an. "Was? Hab ich Zahnpasta im Gesicht oder was?", fragte er sich, doch als er sein Spiegelbild in einer Scheibe sah, stellte er fest, dass er ein sehr erschreckendes Bild abgab. Schweiß tropfte nur so an ihm herunter und wer mit einem langen, schwarzen Mantel bei dem Wetter auf die Straße ging, musste wohl für einen Geistesgestörten gehalten werden.  
  
Als er am späten Nachmittag endlich und nach ewigem Suchen sein Hotel gefunden hatte, wollte er nur noch eins: schlafen ( oder wieder zu Hause sein). Morgen sollte sein Programm starten, worauf er nun gar keine Lust hatte.  
  
Um halb sieben wachte er auf. "Verfluchte innere Uhr!" Erst versuchte er noch einmal einzuschlafen, aber das misslang und so zog er sich schlechtgelaunt an, nachdem er eiskalt geduscht hatte. Nach dem Frühstück stand er auf und wollte sich unauffällig vom Acker machen, als hinter ihm jemand "Hey Mr.!" Rief. Knapp einem Herzinfarkt entkommen drehte er sich um und sah..."ahh!".  
  
Vor ihm stand ein junges Mädchen. Vielleicht 18 oder 19, mit leuchtend grünen Haaren, einen karierten Minirock und einem schwarzen Top. Um die Handgelenke trug sie alle möglichen Armbänder, die eines gemeinsam hatten, sie waren entweder schwarz und aus Leder oder Silber und sahen aus wie Ketten. Um ihren Hals trug sie ein ebenso schwarzes Lederband mit komischen spitzen silbernen Dingern drauf. Später stellte er fest, dass es Nieten waren. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sie auch noch schwarz lackierte Fingernägel.  
  
Das war kein Mensch. Das war ein Monster. Er war hier in eine Verschwörung geraten, da war er sicher. Grausam hatte sich das Schicksal von hinten an ihn rangeschlichen. Er war verloren in einer Stadt voller Irrer! Während er noch überlegte, ob er einen epileptischen Anfall vortäuschen sollte oder es besser war, einfach schreiend wegzurennen, stellte die Gestalt sich mit dem Namen "Maya" vor und erklärte ihm, dass sie in den Ferien als Reiseführerin für Personen oder Gruppen arbeitete. Sie sind also mein erstes Opfer...", sagte sie und als sie Snapes geschockten Gesichtsausdruck sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: "Hey, dass war doch nur ironisch gemeint."  
  
"Sind sie fertig? (ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr sie fort) Dann kommen sie mal mit! Ihr Chef hat mir gar nicht gesagt, dass sie der schwarzen Szene angehören. (Snape hatte keine Ahnung wovon sie sprach, aber er zog es vor zu schweigen) Na ja, mir soll es recht sein. Ich hab einige Freunde in diesem Bereich. Ich glaube, sie würden da gut reinpassen. Obwohl...sie sind etwas alt ( Snape warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu) ...oh, entschuldigung, war ja nicht böse gemeint. Wie heißen sie eigentlich. Ich meine nicht ihren Nachnamen "Snape" sondern ihren richtigen Namen."  
  
Oh, jetzt wollte diese Rotzgöre, die ihm hier fast ein Ohr abquatschte auch noch seinen Vornamen wissen. Sind diese Muggel immer so direkt? Erwartungsvoll starrte sie ihn an. Mist, er konnte ja auch nicht den ganzen Tag lang schweigen. "Severus" knurrte er daher eisig. Den kalten Unterton schien sie geflissentlich zu überhören. In ungetrübt guter Laune plapperte sie weiter, während sie über eine von Menschen wimmelnde Straße gingen: "Berlin ist, wie sie wissen, die Hauptstadt von Deutschland und mit 3,5 Millionen Einwohnern und einer Fläche von fast 890km² auch die größte Stadt dieses Staates. Sie hat drei Universitäten, mehrere Akademien und ist Parlaments- und Regierungssitz. Hier haben zahlreiche Konzernverwaltungen und Bundesbehörden ihren Sitz."  
  
Snape hatte Mühe mit ihrem Tempo Schritt zu halten. Es war genauso heiß wie am Vortag und er fühlte sich wie ein Fischstäbchen, dass gerade in der Pfanne verkohlt. Maya schien es zu bemerken. "Also, wenn sie nicht vorzeitig an einem Hitzeschlag abkratzen wollen ( Snape nahm an, dass "abkratzen" ein anderes Wort für sterben war), dann sollten sie vielleicht ihren Mantel ausziehen. Haben sie denn keine leichten Klamotten dabei?" "Es ist nicht meine Art in diesen lächerlichen mug... ich meine neumodischen Kleidungsstücken herumzulaufen." "Tja, in England ist es dann wohl immer kalt, sonst wären sie ja schon längst tot. Allerdings habe ich keinen Bock darauf, dass sie mir hier abnippeln und daher schlage ich vor, dass wir, falls sie wenigstens Geld dabei haben, erst mal etwas gescheites für sie zum Anziehen kaufen."  
  
Als sie zehn Minuten später in einen Bekleidungsgeschäft standen fragte sich Snape, ob die Sonne sein Gehirn so sehr aufgeweicht hatte, dass er Mayas Vorschlag zum Klamottenkauf zugestimmt hatte. Zwischen Hawaiihemden und Nadelstreifenhosen fühlte er sie klein und verloren (armer Snape). Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er hier sollte. Er würde bestimmt nicht in solchen lächerlich bunten Sachen durch Berlin laufen.  
  
Maya war plötzlich spurlos verschwunden gewesen. Ein Fluchtversuch wäre etwas schwierig gewesen, denn er hatte keinen Schimmer wo er war. Auf einmal bewegte sich ein lebender Wäscheberg auf ihn zu, hinter dem man noch einen Ansatz grüner Haare sah. Severus war erleichtert zu sehen, dass sie fast nur schwarze Sachen ausgesucht hatte. Mit dem Befehl: "So, dass probieren sie jetzt an!", schob sie ihn mitsamt den Klamotten in eine Umkleidekabine.  
  
Die erste Kombination war ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dass mit Größe L ausgeschildert war ( Mayas Kommentar war: "Oh ja, dass ist ein T-Shirt für Leute, die XXL haben und einmal sagen möchten, dass sie nur L tragen.") und eine dunkelblaue Hose, die eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht aussah, abgesehen davon, dass sie ungefähr 10 Zentimeter zu lang war. Maya scheuchte Severus wieder in die Kabine und wartete geduldig auf die nächste Kombination. Als zweites trug er ein weinrotes Hemd ( wobei Maya gleich aufschrie: "Das ist genial!") und eine kurze, schwarze Hose, die Maya zwar auch gut fand, welche Severus aber nicht wollte, weil sie ihm zu kurz war. ("Och, sei doch nicht so kindisch.") Beim dritten Durchlauf fand Snape dann eine Hose, die zwar luftig war, aber nicht so kurz wie die andere. Am Ende entschied er sich unter gutem Zureden von Maya für das dunkelrote Hemd, die schwarze Hosen und noch ein Hemd, dass ebenfalls schwarz war. Er behielt die beiden schwarzen Kleidungsstücke gleich an und steckte seine alten Sachen in die Plastiktüte.  
  
Er war entnervt. Aber wenigstens war die Hitze nicht mehr so unerträglich wie vorher. Jetzt meldete sich allerdings ein neues, unangenehmes Gefühl in ihm: Er hatte Hunger. Doch aus irgendeinem dummen Grund war es ihm peinlich, dass jetzt zu sagen. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Magenknurren auch mit der Zeit peinlich. Maya nahm ihm schließlich die Entscheindung ab, indem sie erklärte: "Ich hab Hunger. Wollen sie auch etwas essen." "Gerne!" (uahh, so ein freundliches Wort von Snape!" "Ich würde vorschlagen wir gehen zu McDreck. Was halten sie davon?"  
  
"Hä?", war alles was Snape sagte. "Oh, sie kennen das gar nicht? Also, McDreck heißt eigentlich McDonalds und ist eine Fastfoodkette.", sagte sie in einem Ton, als wäre sie Lehrerin in der ersten Klasse. "Sprechen sie nicht mit mir als wäre ich ein Kleinkind!", ärgerte sich der ohnehin genervte Snape. " Jedes Kleinkind kennt McDonalds. Ich kann ja nichts dafür, wenn sie keinen Plan von nichts haben! Wenn sie nicht verhungern wollen, dann halten sie bitte ihre Klappe und folgen mir, wenn es Hoheit denn beliebt.", erklärte sie sarkastisch und schritt mit spöttisch erhobenem Kopf weiter.  
  
An diesem Abend aß Snape das erste Mal in seinem Leben einen Burger. Und er musste zugeben, dass das gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Etwas fettig vielleicht, aber gar nicht schlecht.  
  
Teil 2: Kirchen, Kultur, Punks und Pogo  
  
Vollkommen am Ende war Severus Snape um 22 Uhr ins Bett gefallen wie ein Toter und wahrscheinlich hätte er verschlafen, wenn nicht plötzlich jemand die Vorhänge aufgerissen und "Guten Morgen" gekräht hätte. Maya! Natürlich. Wer sonst? Er musste es unterdrücken sie in einen kleinen grünen Mehlwurm zu verwandeln. In diesem Moment schwor er sich grausam zu rächen, was ihm in diesem verdammten Land angetan wurde.  
  
"Los! Aufstehen! Oder wollen sie den ganzen Tag verschlafen. Springen sie unter die Dusch und ziehen sie sich an!" Severus wartete darauf, dass sie jetzt gehen würde, doch das freche Mädchen bewegte sich keinen Zentimeter. Also beschloss er einfach aufzustehen und im Band zu verschwinden. Peinlicherweise stellte er etwas später und zudem tropfnass fest, dass alle seine Sachen im Schlafzimmer lagen. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder er ging mit dem Handtuch um die Hüften selber und holte die Sachen oder er bat Maya ihm seine Klamotten und noch schlimmer, seine Unterwäsche zu geben. Oder er würde sich mit dem Duschkopf erschlagen. Obwohl, wenn er das tat, dann würde er sich ja gar nicht mehr rächen können...  
  
Er entschied sich dafür Maya zu rufen und ihr zu befehlen (bitten war ihm zuwieder) ihm seine Sachen zu geben. Er hörte sie mit seinen Klamotten rascheln und trat dabei ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Gott, war das peinlich. Eine Minute später hörte er ihre Stimme anzüglich: "Sexy!" rufen und konnte sich nur zu bildlich vorstellen, wie sie da mit seiner Unterwäsche in der Hand stand und sich über ihn lustig machte. "Los, beeilen sie sich gefälligst! Und hören sie auf mit ihren anstößigen Bemerkungen!"  
  
Mit bitterbösem Blick war Snape aus dem Bad gestiefelt und hatte sich ohne ein Wort zum Gehen gewand. "Och kommen sie schon! Das war doch nicht böse gemeint! Im Grunde genommen habe ich ihnen ein Kompliment gemacht. Warum sind sie auch immer so mies drauf?" Sie redete den gesamten Weg bis zum Frühstücksraum auf ihn ein, bis er ihr versicherte, dass er nicht mehr sauer war.  
  
"Was machen wir heute?", fragte er, um ein wenig Interesse zu heucheln. "Haben sie Lust auf etwas Kultur?" Na, dass hörte sich doch schon interessanter an und daher nickte er, während der Kaffee ihm die Zunge verbrannte, doch ein echter Snape kennt keinen Schmerz! "Dann sehen wir uns die Marienkirche an.  
  
Drei Stunde später hatte Snape drei erste Male gehabt: Zuerst hatte er dass erste Mal in seinem Leben eine Zugfahrkarte gelöst, was ihm nach einigen Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit dem Automaten auch gelungen war. Danach war er das erste Mal mit der deutschen Bahn gefahren und hatte festgestellt, dass sie wirklich immer Verspätung hatte. Zum Abschluss hatte ihn ein Hund eines Straßenpenners angefallen. "Der will nur spielen!" Haha, das Mistvieh hätte ihn fast umgeworfen und hatte ihm einmal quer durch das Gesicht geleckt.  
  
Trotzdem waren sie irgendwie zu der besagten Kirche gelangt und bestaunten nun das hohe Gebäude. Maya begann zu erklären: "Um 1270 wurde die Marienkirche gegründet, im 15. Jahrhundert erfolgte dann der Turmbau. 1789/90 kam der Turmhelm von Langhans dazu, welcher in neugotischer Form gebaut wurde. Die Kirche besitzt eine dreischiffige Hallenanlage aus Backstein. Wollen wir sie uns von innen ansehen?" "Ja." Während sie nebeneinander in das Gebäude gingen fragte Snape, der es auf einmal Leid war, nur zu schweigen: "Woher wissen sie das alles? Haben sie es extra für ihre Führungen auswendig gelernt oder wie?" "Einiges habe ich vorher nachgelesen, aber das meiste weiß man als echter Berliner eben."  
  
Nachdem sie die Kirche, die Severus zugegeben doch gefallen hatte, wieder verlassen hatten, war es halb zwölf und die Mittagshitze begann einzusetzen. "Wollen wir Eis essen gehen? Es ist so pervers heiß hier.", fragte Maya ihn und erinnerte Snape sofort wieder daran, dass er ja noch Eis für Dumbledore besorgen musste. Na ja, dass konnte warten. Er würde es an seinem letzten Tag kaufen oder noch besser: Er würde es vergessen, um dem Schulleiter eine Lektion zu erteilen.  
  
Maya führte ihn zielstrebig zu einer kleine Eisdiele, die idyllisch zwischen zwei großen Weidenbäumen lag. Zu der verbindlich lächelnden Bedienung sagte sie: "Also, ich nehme einmal Schokolade, einmal Vanille und einmal Roche mit Schlagsahne. ( Sie wandte sich Snape zu) Und was wollen sie." "Äh...ich nehme dreimal Vanille, aber ohne Sahne." Sie bekamen dass Eis auf die Hand, bezahlten und setzten sich damit auf den Rand eines Brunnens, was Severus zwar lächerlich fand, aber doch besser war als auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Die Tische der Eisdiele waren bei diesem Wetter alle besetzt. Staunend sah er zu, wie Maya, die eigentlich sehr zierlich war, den riesigen Berg Eis in sich reinstopfte und nebenbei auch noch die Geschichte Berlins (auf Severus Wunsch hin) aufsagte.  
  
"Der Name kommt aus dem Wendischen. Berlin entstand aus den Fischerdörfern Berlin und Kölln, die um 1237 das Stadtrecht erhielten und 1307 ereinigt wurden. Im 15. Jahrhundert war die Stadt Mitglied der Hanse, ab 1486 ständige Residenz der Kurfürsten von Brandenburg. Unter dem Großen Kurfürsten fand im 17. Jahrhundert eine Stadterweiterung statt und Schlüters Barockbauten setzten erste städtebauliche Akzente. Die Aufnahme von Hugenotten nach 1685 wirkte sich positiv auf Wirtschaft und Geistesleben aus. Im 18. und 19. Jahrhundert entwickelte sich Berlin zum beherrschenden wirtschaftlichen und kulturellen Mittelpunkt des preußischen Staates. Die klassizistischen Baumeister gaben Berlin repräsentative Gestalt. 1871 bis 1945 war Berlin Hauptstadt des Deutschen Reiches. 1920 wurde die Stadt mit den umliegenden Gemeinden zu Großberlin vereinigt. Die höchste Bevölkerungsziffer wurde 1943 mit 4,5 Millionen erreicht."  
  
Maya stand auf und warf ihren leeren Pappbecher und den Plastiklöffel in einen Mülleiner. Snape war ebenfalls fertig mit seinem Eis und folgte seiner Führerin nun die Straße hinunter. Jetzt fragte er mit wirklichem Interesse: "Und wie ging es dann 1945, also nach dem Krieg weiter?"  
  
"Im zweiten Weltkrieg schwer zerstört, wurde Berlin 1945 in vier Besatzungszonen aufgeteilt und von den Siegermächten zunächst gemeinsam verwaltet. Ich kann ihnen eines der alten Häuser zeigen. Ich kenne die Leute, die da wohnen ziemlich gut. Aber weiter im Text. Die sowjetische Blockade 1948 beantworteten die Westalliierten mit der Luftbrücke. Davon haben sie sicher schon gehört. ( Snape nickte, obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach) Im September kam es zur Abtrennung des Ostsektors unter eigenem Magistrat, die Spaltung war vollzogen. Berlin Ost wurde zur Hauptstadt der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, kurz DDR. Heute sagt man auch manchmal Deutsche Dosenbier Republik. Die DDR-Regierung trennte 1961 durch den Bau der Berliner Mauer den Westteil der Stadt vom Ostteil und vom Umland ab. Das Berliner-Abkommen von 1971 regelte unter anderem den Verkehr von und nach Berlin West und zwischen den beiden Stadthälften neu. Mit der Wiedervereinigung 1990 endete die Teilung der Stadt. 1991 wurde sie zur Hauptstadt der Bundesrepublik Deutschland erklärt. 1999 nahm die Bundesregierung ihre Arbeit in Berlin auf."  
  
"So, und jetzt zeige ich ihnen Berlin Kreuzberg. Dort wohnen meine besten Freunde. Warten sie, wir müssen hier lang, von dort vorne aus können wir mit dem Bus fahren." Sie zog ihn am Arm zu einem sehr baufällig aussehendem Bushäuschen.  
  
Nach einer kurzen Fahr mit einem extrem neuen Bus, der Maya anscheinend gar nicht gefiel (Sie rief, als sie ihn sah: "Hey, ich will meinen alten Scheißbus wieder!"), kamen sie in Kreuzberg an. Die ganze Fahr über hatte sie ihm von den Clubs vorgeschwärmt, in denen es etwas gab, was sich "Punk" nannte und irgendwas, was "Gothic" oder auch "Metal" hieß. ( Severus fragte sich: "Kann man das essen?") Irgendwann wurde ihm klar, dass es um Musik ging.  
  
Nur eine Straße von der Haltestelle entfernt, an der sie ausgestiegen waren, befand sich ein altes Backsteinhaus, dass mit etwas vollgeschmiert was, dass sich "Graffiti" nannte, wie Maya erklärte. Irgendwie war es ihm ja unangenehm hier einfach mit ihr bei ihren Freunden zu erscheinen, aber jetzt waren sie schon mal hier, jetzt musste er da durch.  
  
Mayas Freunde stellten sich als "Severin" ( ein schwarzhaariges, blasses, aber hübsches Mädchen mit lauer Silber in Ohren, Nase und Mund), "Ravana" (eine verwegen aussehende junge Frau, mit schrillbunten Klamotten und langen, zur Hälfte rot und zu Hälfte blau gefärbten Haaren) und "Sancho" ( ein großer, nett aussehender Typ in karierten Hosen und etwas zerrissenem Hemd) vor. Ohne zu fragen wurde er plötzlich on allen Severus genannt und ohne sich darüber im klaren zu sein, was er tat, hatte er zugestimmt mit ihnen auf eine "Tour" zu gehen. Eine Stunde später fand er sich mit einem Glas Bier in der Hand in einem sogenannten Club wieder. Aus den Boxen dröhnte ohrenbetäubender Krach. Aber allen hier schien das zu gefallen. Auf der Tanzfläche wimmelte es von Leuten. Aber die tanzten nicht wirklich. Das was die machten sah ehr wie eine Massenschlägerei aus. Er fragte Maya, was die denn da machen würden. "Na, die tanzen. Dass nennt man Pogo. Tanzen bei den man sich gegenseitig anrempelt. Sie sollten es auch mal versuchen, es ist ein unglaubliches Gefühl. ( sie sah seinen skeptischen Blick und fügte heraufordernd hinzu) Natürlich sollten sie es nicht machen, wenn sie sehr schmerzempfindlich sind."  
  
Das konnte ein echter Snape nun nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Er stand entschlossen auf. Aus den Lautsprechern ertönte ein neuer Song, der anscheinend sehr bekannt war, denn die meisten grölten lauthals mit.  
  
Ihr wollt echte Punker sein, da lacht doch jedermann.  
  
Ihr abgefuckten Bravopunks ihr kotzt uns total an.  
  
Die Punkbewegung braucht so Penner wie euch wirklich nicht.  
  
Kommt her mit eurem Plastikmüll, wir spucken euch ins Gesicht.  
  
Maya war mit ihm gekommen und begann jetzt wie eine Irre herumzuhüpfen. Severus sah sich etwas hilflos um, als ein Ellenbogen ihn direkt in den Magen traf. "Oh, nein, so nicht mit mir, junger Mann!" Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, wie lächerlich dass jetzt aussah und begann sich stoßend und schiebend zu dem Übeltäter zu bewegen. Als er ihn erreicht hatte, machte er es den anderen einfach nach und rammte ihm ganz zufällig seine Faust in den Bauch.  
  
Ärzte - Kings of Punkkommerz.  
  
Ärzte - Punkrock ohne Herz. Punkverräter! Farin, Bela, ihr seid Schwule:  
  
Sahnie ist der einzig Coole. Scheiß auf Farin und die Bande.  
  
Punkrock ist der Herr im Lande.  
  
Eigentlich war das gar nicht so schlecht. Es machte sogar richtig Spaß. Er war plötzlich gar nicht mehr sauer auf alles und jeden, sondern fühlte sich seltsam befreit. (ohje, viel zu OOC - ich stell mir gerade einen pogenden Snape vor *lol*) Irgendwann mitten in der Nacht kam er an seinem Hotel an. Noch viel zu aufgedreht um schlafen zu können lag er in seinem Bett und war verwundert, dass er dass sein ganzes bisheriges Leben verpasst hatte. Erst viel später schlief er ein. Am anderen morgen wachte er erst um halb zehn auf. Es war sein letzter Tag hier. Heute Nachmittag würde er wieder zurück fliegen. Er verabschiedete sich von Maya, die um kurz vor zwölf noch einmal auftauchte und ihm ein Päckchen gab, mit dem Befehl es im Flugzeug zu öffnen. Dann kaufte er Eis für Professor Dumbledore und zauberte es so klein, dass es in sein Handgepäck passte. Als er am Schalter stand wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser Trip doch gar nicht so schlimm gewesen war, wie es am Anfang schien. Im Flugzeug öffnete er das Päckchen. Darin befand sich ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift "I wear black until I can find something darker". Unwillkürlich musste er grinsen. 


End file.
